


Ugly duckling

by cherryblossomtree



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Doubt, Hope, Original work - Freeform, Sad Poetry, Ugly Duckling, little duckling, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomtree/pseuds/cherryblossomtree
Summary: I’m just the little ducking left behind.Not worth anybody’s time.





	Ugly duckling

> I'm just the little duckling left behind

Not worth anybody's passing glance or time

 

I'm just the little duckling that was led astray

Confused and lost

Heart and mind been battered and tossed

 

I'm just a dirty little duckling

Don't know what to think or do

 

I’m just the little duckling left behind

Can you help me?

Because I don’t have a clue

 

I’m just an ugly duckling, repressed of all feelings and love

 

I’m still that little ol’ duckling

but now hanging on to a glimmer of hope sent from from up above

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
